Dragons
'Starter Dragons' What is a starter dragon? A starter dragon is the first dragon that you hatch in the game, that is free (as in, the price). 'Deadly Nadder: ' The Deadly Nadder is a bird-like species of dragons, said to be one of the most beautiful and very fast. They are well known for their poisonous and painful spines, and extremely hot magnesium fire that can melt anything as if it was butter. However, they have a blind spot directly in front of their noses. They are part of the Tracker Class, though formerly of the Sharp Class. Racing stats: *Max Speed-6 *Pitch Rate-8 *Turn Rate-8 *Acceleration-7 'Monstrous Nightmare': The Monstrous Nightmare is one of the most aggressive, powerful, and stubborn breeds of dragon known to Vikings. Before the Red Death was discovered, it was considered the most formidable dragon species. It covers itself with flammable spit, which it can use to light it's whole body in fire. It is part of the Stoker Class. Racing stats: *Max Speed-10 *Pitch Rate-7 *Turn Rate-8 *Acceleration-6 Hideous Zippleback: ''' The Hideous Zippleback is a large, two-headed dragon. It is sly and surprising, but certain noises can confuse it and cause it to entangle its heads. The first head produces a green gas, and the other head uses a spark to ignite it, causing quite the explosion. It is a part of the Mystery class, though formerly of the Fear Class. The Fear Class no longer exists. '''Racing stats: * Max Speed-7 * Pitch Rate-7 * Turn Rate-7 * Acceleration-7 Gronckle: The Gronckle is one of the toughest (and slowest) dragon in the dragon world, and more than lives up to its looks in the battlefield .It can hover left, right, up, down; even backwards! It can shoot fireballs, but it can also spit molten lava, which comes from the Gronckle's diet of rocks. It is part of the Boulder Class. Racing stats: * Max Speed-4 * Pitch Rate-8 * Turn Rate-9 * Acceleration-8 Thunderdrum The Thunderdrum is a noisy dragon, capable of producing sonic blasts instead of fire as most other dragons do. The only species of dragons that can withstand a Thunderdrum's sonic blast is the Whispering Death. It is part of the Tidal Class. In-game, they are only available as starter for members, however, they can be purchased as an egg for non-members in the store. Whispering Death: These underground dragons make up one of the most ferocious species of dragons, with countless, rotating teeth. A Whispering Death's entire snake-like body is covered in spikes, just waiting to be shot at whatever it pleases. They dwell almost entirely underground, so they have poor eyesight and are sensitive to sunlight. They are part of the Boulder Class. In-game, they are only available as starter for members, however, they can be purchased as an egg for non-members in the store. Skrill: The Skrill is a feisty and shocking ''dragon, as they harness the power of lightning and can shoot it just like fire. It has been said that they can even go at ssupersonic speeds, whilst riding on lightning bolts. However, if you get them submerged in water, they become unable to shoot electricity. They are part of the Strike class. In-game, they are only available as starter for members, however, they can be purchased as an egg for non-members in the store. '''Store Exclusive Dragons' As of 1/16/2015, there are 14 non-starter dragons that are purchasable in the store for a fee of gems. * Raincutter * Screaming Death * Fireworm Queen * Changewing * Scauldron * Flightmare * Smokering Smokebreath * Typhoomerang * Boneknapper * Snafflefang * Stormcutter * Hotburple * Rumblehorn * Tide Glider The Hobblegrunt was purchasable as limited time egg for one month, but currently it is now only available as a egg in the Mystery Dragon Chest. Trivia * There are actually 22 ownable dragons in the game, Toothless being one of them. * The Tide Glider may be the first dragon to be added from the Facebook/mobile game Rise of Berk.